megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
DrillMan.EXE
DrillMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 DrillMan is a violent NetNavi that works for the World Three criminal organization. Wily trusts the four TetraCodes to DrillMan to take "Alpha" from SciLab, taking advantage of the weakened security after Mr. Match's attack. He then escapes with Alpha to Undernet 5, and when MegaMan finds him, he says it would be a good chance to avenge his cousin BubbleMan, but is deleted. Bass appears soon after and takes Alpha with him. MegaMan faces DrillMan again in Castle Wily, World Three's hideout, where he controls a robot to defend the location. After his defeat, he attempts to self-destruct with the robot to destroy both Lan and MegaMan, but ProtoMan appears and deletes him before he could do so. Locations *'DrillMan:' Undernet 5, and later in WWW Comp 4. *'DrillManα:' Behind the trader in Undernet 6, after defeating the original. *'DrillManβ:' Random encounters in Hades Net, after defeating his Alpha version. *'DrillManΩ (SP):' In the same place as the original in Undernet 5, after completing several quests. Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network DrillMan is one of the bosses. Anime History DrillMan appears briefly fighting against ProtoMan in episode 55 of ''MegaMan NT Warrior. Here DrillMan is depicted being a navi that worked alongside a human. He was ordered by his NetOp to distract Protoman long enough to get away with a part needed for a new PET. Chaud and Protoman were able to defeat DrillMan after remembering a trick Lan and Megaman used on them earlier. In Rockman.EXE Stream, Slur creates "Asteroid DrillMan" and gives him to Rat in episode 29, but he is deleted by ProtoMan. Multiple copies of DrillMan appear briefly as part of the Darkloid army in episode 32. Manga History DrillMan appeared in volume 6 of the manga MegaMan NT Warrior as a member of the "Quartet of Evil", along with PlantMan, DesertMan, and DarkMan. All four NetNavis were defeated by ProtoMan and MegaMan. Abilities *'Drill Drive:' DrillMan drills into the battlefield through three holes, one on each row, at different timings. One of these drills is DrillMan, giving the player the opportunity to damage him. The drills can be destroyed with breaking attacks. *'Triple Hole:' Three holes appear at the back of DrillMan's area, and they constantly fire drills down random rows. One of these holes is linked to DrillMan - shooting it will damage him. Once again, the drills can be destroyed with breaking attacks. *'Panel Crusher:' Three panels on the player's area will flash. DrillMan will then drill through these panels, destroying them, and three rocks will fall on the player. Battle Chips Gallery Drillman concept art.png| Concept art of DrillMan.Exe. Trivia *In episode 16 from MegaMan NT Warrior, a NetNavi known as "DrillMach.EXE" is called DrillMan in the English dub, causing confusion between the two. *DrillMan's shoulder and shin drill parts are not attached to him in any way, so they are basically floating over his body. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:WWW Category:Darkloid Category:Asteroid Navi Category:Forces of Darkness Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis